Promstuck
by shipper101
Summary: the humans are never going to have the most magical night on earth PROM but they can have the most magical night on alternia but there is on problem the trolls dont now what Prom is it may take a lot of work to process this through their brains. I must warn u some of the prom pairs may break your heart so dont get mad at me
1. the brilliant idea

It was a beautiful day in Alternia every troll and human were waking up to a day they would never forget well I hope they wouldn't forget Karkat might because he thinks its stupid but that's not the point. Let's start at were the whole thing began at a young boys house. John Egbert was waking up to the sound of his computer dinging. "really that's a great way to start the morning," sighed John. He pick up his laptop and checked who could be bugging him at 6:00 in the morning. Of course it was Dave.

ectoBiologist logged on to pester log

turntechGodhead logged on to pester log

EB:omg dave what could u possibly want at 6:00am ?

tG: calm down Egbert I just wanted to see how my bro was doing.

EB: ah how do u think im doing u woke me up at 6 I was having a dream that it was raining money and nick cage was there.

TG: oh calm down im sure u can dream lame crap later me and rose just had a great idea.

EB: oh really is it going to end up like your last idiotic idea

TG : hey that was a great idea

EB: oh yay sure filling the pool with coffee I still have 3rd degree burns.

TG: I was trying to keep us all energized.

EB: yay whatever what was your idea.

TG: ok well I was thinking were never going to highschool now that are planet is gone right.

EB: yay so.

TG: so were never going to get to go to a prom so why don't we have a big prom here on alternia.

EB: that's possibly the most brilliant idea you've had well ever.

TG: I know but here's the problem none of the trolls no what a prom is we would have to explain the whole thing to them.

EB: yay your right it could take some time for them to understand the whole process but it could work.

EB: ok here's the plan lets gather all the trolls up for a meeting at 12:00pm k

TG: alright see u there Egbert

ectoBiologist logged off pester log

turntechGodhead logged off pester log

john has to find a way to get evey one together there had to be a way to tell evey one that they were planning a prom without telling everybody one by one so he new the only way to get every ons attention was to open a memo.

Current ectoBiologist has started a memo

CEB: ok so iv created this memo to tell everyone that I have a big announcement we are going to have a big celebration.

CEB: not just any celebration this is called a prom.

Current carcinoGeneticist has joined memo

CCG: HEY GENEUS HALF OF THE PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET ARE TROLLS SO WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS PROM THING IS.

CEB: I was just going to mention that so if u please.

CEB: as I was going to say a prom is a big dance where u dress up really nice girls would wear dresses and boys would wear tuxes.

CCG: YAY LIKE IM GOING TO WEAR A TUX THAT'S CRAP THIS IS ALREADY LAME.

CEB: Karkat would u please shut up and listen your not the only one on this planet u know.

CCG: OH GOG HEAR WE GO IM SURE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE HOW THINKS THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING YOU HUMANS HAVE DONE.

FUTURE adiosToreador joined memo

faT: uH sorry 2 interrupt but kaRkat I think u will enjoy It itS kinDa fUn.

CCG: SPEAK 4 YOURSELF U LEGLESS PETHTIC ACSCUSE 4 A TROLL.

CEB: exscuse me can I finish what I was going to say.

CCG: NO U CANT BECAUSE ITS LAME.

Ceb banned CCG from Memo.

CEB: ok as I was saying u don't just dress up all fancy u ask someone to go

Fat: anD uHH…. There will be gaMes.

CEB: ah tav no offence but could u let me do the explaining.

Fat: oh uHh….. sorry I gueSs

Future adiosToreador banned himself

CEB: ok does anyone have any questions?

**Current caligulasAquarium has enterd memo**

**CCA: in fact I do this prom thing sounds awwsome but can your date be the same gender**

**Current twinArmageddons has enterd memo **

**CTA: iif your planiing on a2kiing me iit2 a no**

**CCA: aww but sol please wwhy not**

**CTA: becau2e you're a total a22 and iim not gay.**

**CEB: u know what I change my mind ask me questions in person this event will be taking place in three weeks.**

**ectoBiologist has banned** **twinArmageddons from memo**

**ectoBiologist has banned caligulasAquarium from memo**

**ectoBiologist has closed memo**


	2. Planning of a Party

Nepeta was reading the memo John had sent out she was so excited she knew exactly who she wanted to ask to go to prom with, but he wasn't sure if he would want to go.

arsenicCatnip has began trolling centaursTesticle

ac: :33*ac s33s her purray she slowly cr33ps towards it but she realizes its only her meowrail*

ct: D nepeta stop this f00lishness u call roleplaying

ac: :33 equius its not foolish its fun and maybe it would help u distress if u tried it.

CT: D- albs0l0tly n0t

ac: :33 purrease fur me

CT:D alright but only for u

ac: :33 yay * ac s33s the strong horse and gets ready 2 pounce it

CT: D *ct l00ks down upon the tiny cat and gallops toward it*

ac::33 *ac stops and realizes why she came to talk to the strong centaur in the first place*

CT: D what is it u want 2 talk ab0ut?

ac: :33well its about the prom the humans mentioned earlier I want to ask someone to with me but im just scared to ask him.

CT: D well I don't know anything about this prom thing but all I know is that u should not be afraid to ask him how could he not want to go with u.

ac::33 your right im going to ask him ill s33 u later

centaursTesticle has logged off pester log

arsenicCatnip has logged off pester log

John was starting to arrange the party committee he needed for someone to arrange the snacks, decorations, invitations.

Current ectoBiologist has created memo

CEB: alright I need some help planning this prom I need prom committee we need at least 4 people on decorations 3 people on kitchen duty and 1 person on invitations.

CEB: any takers

Current carcinoGeneticist has joined memo

ectoBiologist has banned carcinoGeneticist from memo

CEB: any takers except for Karkat.

Current grimAuxiliatrix has joined memo

CGA : I Not Very Good At The Things U Have Mentioned But U Did Say Something About Wearing Dresses Do U Think I Could Make All Of The Dresses 4 The Girls.

CEB: well it wasent something that was on my list but since u r good at fashion u could make the dreses even though the girls provided the dresses themselves.

CGA: Oh Good I Was Going 2 Have Nightmares About This Prom If There Was No fashion Since.

Future arachnidsGrip has joined memo

Fag: oh no were all gong 2 die theres no fashion in prom this d8 is ruined.

CGA: I Don't Feel The Need 2 Be Sarcastic

Fag: im just messin with u why must u t8ke every thing so seriously

CGA: Well I Take Fashion Very Seriuos

Fag: so if I said oh no skorts r b8ck in season would u like freak out

CGA: Mabye But Its Not Very Wise Of U To Say That I might Go out In A Fit Of Rage

Fag: oh I would love 2 c that

Fag:Haaaaaaaa

CEB: ok could u please handle this somewhere else im trying to do something hear.

FAG: relax John I had a reason 4 coming hear not just to pester u or Kanya

CEB: really What is It

FAG: I was Going to ask u if u wanted to go to prom with me

CEB: oh well I would 3 2 but lets talk about it later.u know were on a memo and every one can read this.

FAG: yay I know im just not as em8arresd as u r ::::D

FAG: see ya sukers

arachnidsGrip has banned herself from memo

CGA: Uh That Was A Bit Awkward.

CEB: o sry Kaniya I forgot u were still here

CGA: That's Ok I Was Just Leaving Anyway

CEB: oh well ok then bye

grimAuxiliatrix banned herself from memo

CEB: ok so um any one else who wants to help

Current terminallyCapricious has joined memo

CTC: YaY sO I would Like 2 helP wiTh tHe fOoD I gOt a GrEaT rEcIpe

Past carcinoGeneticist has Joined memo

PCG: NO WAY HE WILL POISON EVERY ONE AT THE PARTY IT WILL END UP LIKE SOLLUXES LAST WRIGGLER DAY PARTY.

CTC: Bro whAts a party WithOut SomE faygo And piE honk :o)

PCG: UM A PARTY THAT DOSENT MAKE PEOPLE GO CRAZY REMEMBER LAST TIME EQUIUS ATE YOUR PIE HE WAS DANCING TO GANAME STYLE AND DRESSING UP AS RAINBOWDASH FROM MY LITTLE PONY.

CTC: oH yay anD daVe Was rarity he ThoUght hE waS sO BeaUtIful but waS aS ugly aS EriDen when he's flurting.

PCG: YAY U C WHAT I MEAN EGBERT U CANT ALLOW THIS CLOWN TO MAKE FOOD FOR YOUR STUPID PARTY.

CEB: and y not

PCG: BECAUSE HE WILL POISON EVERYONE THERE IT WILL END UP LIKE A PERFORMANCE OF NIKI MANAGE.

CEB: alright fine gamzee sorry buddy u cant make the snacks

CTC: ahH that's aLl rIghT brO

Current terminallyCapricious has banned himself from memo

PCG: MY WORK HEAR IS DONE YOUR WELCOME FOR SAVING YOUR ASSES

Past CarcinoGeneticist has banned himself from chat

CEB: this chat was point less just start asking your matesprite or whatever to prom

Current ectoBiologist has closed memo

Hey guys shipper101 hear I want to know what prom date u think should go together if u have a suggestion leave your prom date idea in the review box thanks


	3. asking Dates

Be Aradia

You are Aradia u were excited to go to the prom you hope u go with the man u desperately love. You are trying to find an outfit to where the best gown u have I a red dress that's ripped at the bottom and and it is sleeveless. You try it on it fits perfecty but one flaw catches your eye. It has blood stains from your last victim you think maybe you need to improve your gown and you need a fashion expert.

apocalypseArisen started pestering grimAuxiliatrix

aa: kanyia are u there

GA: Yes I Am Hear What Do u Need

aa: well it's ab0ut pr0m I need u 2 fix my dress

GA: Well I Would But Im Pretty Busy Im Making Everyone's Gowns Right Now Im Making Vriska's And She Has Some Pretty Big request.

aa: 0h s0rry to b0ther u then I w0uld l0ve 2 help u I may not be an expert 0n fashion but I read a b00k about it

GA: That Would Be Great But Let's Talk About It Later I Need To Talk To Someone About Something Important.

aa: 0k buy

apocalypseArisen has creased trolling

grimAuxiliatrix has creased trolling

Be Kanyia

U have just logged off pester chum and u are ready to ask the love of your life to prom but u r unsure of how it will turn out u have never been this freaked out before but u carry on to ask her. Kanyia walks to Roses house her hands all sweaty her stomach in knots she got to Roses door and her hand was fighting aginst her when trying to knock on the door. She knocked on the door and Rose answerd. Oh hello kanyia you were just the troll I was looking for I need your help with a prom dress. Rose grabs kanyia's arm and drags her into her room I have picked out 6 dresses but I cant seem to chose which one I want to where I was thinking wearing this pink one with- Uh That's Nice Rose But I Came 2 Ask U A Question about Prom. Oh sure whats up. Umm Well I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Umm I Don't Know Go To prom with me. Rose looked at her and smiled " of course I will Kanyia. Kanyia grinned so big and she hugged Rose. Meanwhile Nepeta was determined to ask the troll she loved to prom. I bet your wondering who she wants to ask and I bet you know who this troll is. Nepeta walked closer to his door she held her hands close to her chest so nervous then she knocked and the door opened. OH NEPETA WHATS UP?

:33 um I want 2 talk u. OK COME ON IN TAKE A SEAT. Karkat let nepeta in and ran ahead of her and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. WELL IT'S A COWINCEIDENCE CAUSE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TO ITS ABOUT PROM. Nepeta's eyes got bigger and they grew full of hope. WELL THERES A TROLL AND WELL SHE'S KIDA CUTE AND WELL SHE ROLEPLAYS A LOT AND I WANT TO ASK HER TO PROM BUT I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS AND I THOUGHT I ASK YOU BECAUSE YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT HER. Nepeta was very excited she didn't know Karkat felt the same way. :33 oh Karkat u should tell her tell her how you feel ask her to prom I know she'll go with you. YOU REALLY THINK I SHOULD GO FOR IT? :33 yes yes purrease do I now she will love it. YOUR RIGHT. Karkat picked up Nepeta and twirled her around. THANKS NEPETA I'LL CALL AND ASK TEREZI RIGHT NOW. :33 wait what but I thought. WHATS WRONG? :33 oh nothing. OH I ALMOST FORGOT WHO R YOU GOING WITH NEPETA. Nepeta's eyes started to fill with tears and her heart broke into a million pieces :33 oh no one I guess I have to go she ran out the door. NEPETA WAIT. Karkat didn't know what was wrong with her.

carcinoGeneticist has begun pestering centaursTesticle

cg: EQUIUS ARE U THERE

CT: yes I am hear

CG: HAVE U SEEN YOUR MORAIL

CT: n0 I havnt last time I saw her she went t0 y0ur h0use 2 ask u if u wanted t0 go pr0m with her.

CG: OH CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE

CT: what have u done lowbl00d

CG: UH I PROBLEY SHOULDN'T TELL U MIGHT GRIND ME INTO A BLOODY PULP AND USE IT AS A SMOOTHIE

CT: why w00ld I do that lowbl00d

CG: WELL I KINDA REJECTED HER WHEN SHE WAS GOING TO ASK ME TO PROM.

CT: WWWWHAT. Why I otta

CG: IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME EVEN MORE WHEN I SAY I KINDA LOST HER AND I CANT FIND HER.

CT: u better find her or I'll s00t u a thousand times with my arrows and then use u as a mantel over my fireplace

CG: OK OK I'LL FIND HER

CarcinoGeneticist creased trolling

centaursTesticle creased trolling

Nepeta was wondering in the forest crying she sat down and picked a flower.:33 he loves me he loves me not he loves me he loves me not he loves. Nepeta looked at the last peddle ripping it of in anger. :33 I don't need him he has Terezi. She suddenly heard a honk :33 whos there HONK :33 huh? A hand reaches out towards her. :33 AAHHHHHHHH HELP.


End file.
